


Cursebreaking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 4: This <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/647936.html">Image</a>.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Dub-con, fuck or die scenario-ish. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cursebreaking

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 4: This [Image](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/647936.html).
> 
> **Warning(s):** Dub-con, fuck or die scenario-ish. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cursebreaking 

~

“Fuck. I should’ve been more careful,” Bill gasped, dragging Harry close. Banishing their clothes with a wave of his wand, Bill shoved him onto the dirt floor. “The Etruscans are knows for erotic curses.”

“Whatever!” Harry cried. “Please—”

“I’ve got you,” Bill murmured, his words obscured by the wet noises of him slicking himself before sliding into a hastily prepared Harry.

Bill held him down, fucking him furiously until they’d both come. Finally, the urge dissipated. 

Harry sighed. “So the statue made us do that?”

“Obviously,” Bill said. “We wouldn’t have done it otherwise, right?” 

Harry hid his smirk. “Right.” 

~


End file.
